Heart's can change
by Not Your Original Girl
Summary: Aqua fell in love with Ven, but when he dissapears She goes looking for him with Sora and his friends. And on her journey she gets feelings for Sora..But Ven doesn't like whats happening with Sora and Aqua.Please please leave reviews
1. Aqua and Ven in love

_**~I got out of the Realm Of Darkness thanks to a light..im not really sure what it was thought...but anyway Today Is my 15th birthday...I never wanted this day to come..I heard storys about today..They said something terrible is gonna happen and i believed them...The only thing that makes this day AMAZING is my best friend Ventus..Or Ven..I can't remember a day that i never was in love with him..He's just so Unique..I don't think i'll ever meet someone else like him..the only bad thing about him is his temper..everyday i think he's a few inches closer...to..fading...into..darkness. And i think Terra is too..I have to help them somehow~**_

Aqua finished writing in her dairy. She got up and went out of her room.

"Aqua dear! You have a guest." Aqua's mom said. She ran downstairs and saw her bestfriends..

"Hey Terra, whats up?" Aqua said with a big warm smile.

"Oh nothing..I just finished training with Ven..Master Xehanort said that was our mission today..." Terra said.

"Oh that's cool." Aqua said. *Did they forget about my birthday or something? Oh well i didn't want to celebrate it anyway..i have a bad feeling about today..* Aqua thought.

"And Aqua, Master asked if i can train with you too." Terra said.

"Okay.." Aqua said.

"Mom im going out for awhile!" Aqua yelled as she left her house. There was an akward silence as they were walking to the battle arena. Then Terra broke the silence.

"So Aqua, you doing anything today?"

"Nah, there really isn't anything to go today." Aqua said as they got to the arena.

"Well Aqua isn't it your birthday?" Terra said as he held the door open for Aqua.

"Huh?" Aqua asked as they walked in.

"Suprise!" Everyone yelled as they ran to Aqua. Aqua looked at everyone. *Someone's missing...Theres Master Xehanort, Master Eraqus, Terra, Ansem, Snow white, Cinderella..Ven isn't here..* Aqua though feeling sad.

"Dance time everybody pare up!" Master Xehanort yelled. Snow white and Cinderella paired up with their princes, and Ansem and Master Eraqus were sitting down and talking. But Aqua was sitting down. *All of the princesses got happy endings.. are we not allowed to have one also?* Aqua thought.

"Hey are you alright?" Terra asked Aqua as he sat down next to her.

"Mmhm im okay.." Aqua said.

"Well why aren't you dancing?" Terra asked.

"Because of 2 reasons..1st i don't have anyone to dance with, and 2nd im not a good dancer."

"Well hey, you could dance with me and when i dance it's no where near good." Terra said and they both laughed. He got up and put out his hand to Aqua. She took it and they walked to the dance floor. It was a slow song so they danced slow.

"Umm should i hold you like this?" Terra asked holding Aqua but her waist.

"Sure..uhh..do i hold you like this?" Aqua asked and she had her arms around Terra's neck.

"Sure." Terra said.

"You know Terra you're a really good friend..thank you." Aqua said with a smile.

"Thank you i already knew i was a good friend though." Terra said. Aqua started laughing which made Terra smile. Then Master Xehanort grabbed Aqua's arm

"Ouch Master that hurts.." Aqua said Then he pulled her a huge birthday cake with Aqua's arm still in her hand.

"1-2-3 HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR AQUA, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Everyone sang. Aqua was looking around and she was dissapointed that Ven wasn't there. She closed her eyes and she was mad at Ven. *I wish that Ven dissappeard! That way he won't have to always break my heart and make me sad.* Then she blew out the cake. Then Aqua cut the cake and she gave it to everyone.

"It's late Aqua let me walk you home." Terra said.

"Nah its alright Terra i can go by myself, afterall you do have to help clean since you planned it." They both laughed.

"Well be safe okay?" Terra said. Aqua summond her keyblade.

"I'll be fine." Then it went away. *I can't believe Ven didn't show up, atleast the bad thing that was suppost to happen today didn't happen." Aqua thought. Then she saw something in the shadow. And then it jumped out in front of her.

"Ahh!" Aqua yelled and she fell on her butt.

"Haha. that was funny!" Ven said

"No it really wasnt Ven." She said

"Sorry.." He out out his hand to help Aqua up but she didn't take it she got up herself. And they she continued walking.

"Wait!" Ven said running to her. But she didn't stop.

"What's up with you?" Ven asked.

"You forgot my birthday!" Aqua stopped and yelled at him.

"i didnt forget, The master sent me on a mission."

"Well the master was at the party that Terra set up for me." Then she kept walking again. Ven ran infront of Aqua and he held her sholders.

"Aqua we've been friends for so long. Do you siriously think i'd forget you birthday?" Ven said looking into Aqua's eyes but she didn't look into his eyes. She believed him and she couldn't stay mad at him.

"So wheres my present?" She said with a smile. Ven smiled and he leaned in and kissed her. Aqua was so shocked but she loved it.

"How was that?" Ven asked when he finally pulled away.

"That was amazing..what did you think?" Aqua said blushing.

"I loved it..it was awsome.." He said. Then they held hands on their way home. *I can't believe he kissed me! and we're holding hands!* Aqua thought which made her blush more. *She's amazing..And cute..i love everything about her.* Ven thought. He chuckled when he saw her blushing.

"Well i'll see you tomorow Ven." Aqua said walking into her yard.

"Wait." Ven said in a kinda deep voice. He grabbed Aquas hand.

"Yes?" Aqua asked confused. He grabbed her waist and kissed her.

"Goodnight." Ven said with sparkly eyes which Aqua loved.

"Goodnight." She said then she walked in. *Hmm..Today wasn't really bad as i thought it was gonna be..it was bad during the day but it turned out nice.* Aqua thought. But she was so wrong.


	2. I made new friends!

_**~Yesterday was the bestday..or night of my life...Ven kissed me! and not one of those little pecks..but an acutal kiss..his lips were so soft and gentle...and we walked home..holding hands! My hand fit alittle small in his hand but...oh well it was still amazing...Although i regret wishing That i never met Ven but..hey, birthday wishes never come true..and i had alittle moment with Terra when we danced..It was fun and funny..he might be the worst dancer on earth but i dont blame him most boys dont know how to dance..Ven doesnt know how to dance...actually All the guys i know don't know how to dance...I'd love to see one.~**_

Aqua sighed as she finshed writing in her diary. _THUMP! _something had hit Aqua's window and she looked up the window and she was Terra. She opened it.

"Hey Terra.." Aqua said.

"Hey whats up" He said.

"Nothing..why didn't you use the front door?" Aqua asked as she chuckled.

"You know what im not really sure.." Terra said with a half smile. Aqua started running down stairs and she was stopped by her mom. She had a sad expression.

"Mom, whats wrong?" Aqua asked

"The news said..Ven had been kidnaped and he's gone. I dont mean somewhere hidding in a house but i mean hes out of this world.." Aqua felt a tear go down her cheek.

"Mom..i'll find him..Me and Terra will. I proimise." Aqua said as she ran out the door and started crying. Terra ran up to her and said

"Why are you crying the last time i saw you cry was when you were like 5 years old and you got your ice cream tooken away."

"It's Ven hes gone missing.." Aqua managed to get out.

"Oh..how? He has his keyblade to protect him." Terra said.

"I dont know but Terra we have to go look for him." Aqua said.

"Aqua i would love to but i have to stay here and protect everyone from-" Terra was cut off by heartless.

"Those." He said they started fighting them away and they all dissappeard.

"Goodbye..Then Terra i'll be back with Ven." Aqua hit a button on her sholder and armor covered her whole body. Then she summond her keyblade and she threw it in the air and it came rushed back down and a flying machine. When it came quickly to Aqua she jumped on it and left. *It's so pretty in space.* Aqua thought as she was passing stars. She was wondering around space for awhile until she found a world with a big pumpkin on it. She went to that world. When she took off her armor she had a black short dress and blue and black striped leggings, with blue shoes that alittle above her ancles. And she had little black wings.

"Whoa.." She whisperd to herself. She started walking around and she saw a girl that looked like she was sown together.

"Excuse me ma'am. Sorry to bother you but what is this place?" Aqua asked the girl.

"This is Halloween Town. And may i ask who are you?"

"Im Aqua nice to meet you." Aqua said with a nice greeting smile.

"Same here im Sally." She said. Then a heartless appeard.

"Oh my!" She said. Aqua jummped in front of her.

"Sally stay behind me!" Aqua said as she summond her keyblade

"Oh that looks like the weapon Sora has."  
"Sora.." Aqua said a tear fell down her cheek. That name made her have hope again. She turned around and attacked a heartless. There were too many. Aqua couldnt do it. She started to get tierd. Aqua fell to her knees.

"Sally!" A boy yelled. Aqua was about to black out but she saw the boy running to Sally. Aqua fell and hit the floor. While she was unconscious she thought about the boy's image. He had brown spiky hair, with all black on and little black wings like hers. He had little fangs and a pumpkin covering one eye. Aqua thought it looked like Ven in a way.

"Aqua are you okay?" She heard Sally's voice. Aqua opened her eyes alittle only enough to make out the boy's eyes.

"Ven.." Aqua said.

"Who's Ven?" The boy asked and Aqua opened her eyes and saw it was the boy. Her back was being lifted by the boy and she got up.

"Oh im sorry.." Aqua said then she looked at Sally.

"Good to see you're awake." Sally said to Aqua.

"Yeah.." Aqua said as she started holding her head.

"Man i have a major headache."

"Oh here. Cure!" Someone said. Aqua looked around and saw a mummy thing.

"Thank you..umm" Aqua didn't know what to call them.

"Im Donald." The mummy thing said.

"Im Gofy nice to meet ya." The hobo looking thing said.

"Nice to meet you Donald, and Gofy." Aqua said

"Hey don't forget about me." They boy said as he jumped on top of Donald and Gofy and they all fell. Aqua started laughing.

"Im-" The boy was cut off by Sally.

"Oh Jack!" She started running to a tall skeleton.

"Then more heartless appeared.

"Aqua you get Sally out of here. Me, Donald, Gofy, and Jack will take care of these." The boy said.

"Okay." Aqua and Sally ran away.

"Sally, you know anywhere safe?" Aqua asked as they ran.

"Yes, Jacks house." Sally said

"Then you wanna lead the way?" Aqua asked.

"Sure." So they ran to Jacks house where they waited for them.

"I hope they're okay." Aqua said.

"Dont worry they're strong. The worst that can happen is them laughing themselfs to death." Sally said. Aqua smiled and they both laughed. Then they door opened and it made Sally and Aqua jump. Aqua stood up with the keyblade in her hand.

"Sally?" Jack said.

"Oh.." Aqua said with relief.


	3. Tresure hunting

_**~So Today i made friends with Donald, Gofy, Jack, Sally, and..i never really did learn his name. He tried telling me but he was interupted. I already miss Terra and Ven..I cant believe my love is..gone..I think it has to do with my birthday...So something bad really did happen on my birthday..Oh god..I dont think im able to live with myself..Although i know that im with Ven But they boy is sorta cute..even though i really know how he looks like..well he looks cute in this halloween costume..I really hope he's cute.~**_

***Aqua's POV***

"Jack!" Sally yelled as she ran and hugged Jack. I thought it was kinda cute.

"Thank you for bringing her home safe..uh.." Jack didnt know my name. I chuckled

"My name is Aqua..nice to meet you Jack." I said shaking his boney hand.

"Thank you Aqua" Jack said to me.

"Finally Im Sora." Sora said to me he reached out his hand. I shook it

"Im Aqua." He smiled at me and it reminded me of Ven. *Okay maybe Ven isn't so unique after all.* I thought to my self. Then i remembered the whole point of me leaving my home.

"I have to go." I said. I stood up and started walking out the door.

"Wait, Aqua can't you stay for alittle?" Sally asked as she grabbed my hand.

"Im sorry i can't I have to look for my friend." I started walking out the door as everyone followed me.

"How are you gonna get out of here?" Sora asked me.

"I have my ways." I said as i slapped my sholder and my armor appeard on me.

"Whoa.." I heard Donald whispered. I threw up my keyblade and turned around.

"Goodbye everyone ill see you soon." I sad as my keyblade came back down and i jumped on it then pulled it up and left.

I started wandering again and found another world. It was Neverland. *Maybe Ven is there* I thought as i started going into the world.

***Sora's POV***

We all watched the sky as Aqua left. Then i relized.

"We have to got too."

"Oh ya Peter Pan wanted use to stop by for a treasure hunt huh?" Gofy said. We all said our good byes to Sally and Jack then we headed for the gummy ship. On the way to Neverland i took a nap. For some reason i thought of Aqua. She seemed familair in a way.

"Sleepy head wake up were here!" Donald yelled in my ear. i got up and we walked outside and of course there were heartless. We started attacking them then we heard

"Everyone we found treasure." I looked up and i saw it was Peter Pan. We all faught and they all dissappeard.

***Normal POV***

"Hey Peter how have you been?" Sora asked him.

"Good you?"

"Good thanks." Sora said as he saw someone walking toward them. Sora took out his keyblade. He was shocked to see who it was.

"Peter Pan there you are!" Aqua said as she ran up to him and hugged him.

"Hiya there Aqua." Peter said.

"Peter do you know where Ven is he dissapeard and i can't find him."

"Nope but if he stops by i'll tell him you're looking for him." Peter said

"Thanks." Aqua said as she looked at Sora, Donald, and Gofy.

"Oh Sora is that you? I didn't reconize you." Aqua said

"Yeah Aqua..Man i havent seen you since i was like 4 years old." Sora said.

"Yeah you've grown." Aqua said.

"Mhmm how did you stay so young still?" He asked.

"I was in the Realm of Darkness and i met up with some guy named Ansem."

"Ansem! Aqua he's evil. He did some mean things to me and my friends." Sora said with an angry expression on his face.

"Yes, i know but he said he was sorry for all of that he told me how much he hated his life and he said he was jelous of you for being so happy..He's really a nice guy." Aqua said with a calm voice.

"Really?" Sora asked. He was calming down.

"Yes." Aqua said. Peter interupted.

"Hey Sora so are we gonna do that treasure hunt or what?"

"Uhh yeah." He said then he looked at Aqua.

"What are you gonna do?" He asked

"I don't know just going to diffrent worlds looking for my friend."  
"Well im looking for my friends too. But im having fun while im doing that why dont you hang out with us and we could look for our friends together!" Sora said it as he thought of the most briliant plan in the world.

"Okay...sure." Aqua said.

"But you have to do this treasure hunt with us." He said. Aqua chuckled and nodded. They started looking around for the map.

"Gotcha!" Aqua said as she held up the map.

"Yay! now you're the map leader." Peter said. Aqua looked around and saw Sora's gofy smile. *He really looks like Ven.* Aqua thought.

"Okay everyone let's do this!" Aqua said


	4. He's in my dreams

_**~So i met up with Sora..I cant believe hes grown up..Hes so handsome...So now im gonna travel alittle with him and his friends. We are getting along really well...and now we're gonna play tresure hunt with Peter Pan and his group. They've grown up too..im missing everything..I mean Sora's already 16. I remember meeting Donald and Gofy too. They were the Kings Servances. I can't believe im miss out on so much..Sora's just like Ven though..but Sora doesn't have a temper. Wow thats kinda better than Ven..if he knew how to dance he'd be so Diffrent. I might be even falling in **__**love**__** with him. What am i talking about..nevermind forget it~**_

***Aqua's POV* **

I smilied as i finished writing in my dairy. It was the only thing that reminded me Ven cause he got me it. Sora saw me smiling and he came up to me with his amazing blue eyes.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked me as he sat next to me his black, yellow, and red clothes touched the dirt on the ground.

"Umm nothing." i said

"That's a lie whats in your hand?" He asked me with a smile on his face. I put my dairy in my back pocket then summond any keyblade. I showed it to him. He started laughing.

"Whats so funny?" I looked at my hand

"Thats a girlie keyblade." It was full of roses

"Oh this a girl named Kairi gave me flowers when she was young and it turned into this."  
"You know Kairi?" Sora asked me

"Yeah i saved her and she was so beautiful but hey i dont blame her she's a princess after all."

"Yeah i know Kairi is one of the people im looking for!" Sora said getting up.

"Excuse me you left me on the floor alone!" i said smiling.

"Oh sorry." Sora said then he sat down.

"How old is Kairi." I asked

"She's 16 like me." Sora said looking at me.

"Are you kidding i saved her when she was like 11 years younger than me and now she's 1 year older than me." We both started laughing.

"Sora! Aqua!" Peter was yelling we both heard.

"Sora i'll race you."

"You're on"

"Ready-set-go!" We both started running and i won.

"Wow no ones ever beat me in a running race." He said putting his hands on his knees trying to breathe

"Yay then im one heck of a lucky girl." I said.

"Okay on with the hunt." We started walking around and we found the tresure.

"Tresure!" Peter yelled. We all pulled the tresure chest up and opened it.

"Oh Aqua this is Ven's i dont know if you want it or not." Peter said. I could feel Donald, Gofy, and Sora's eyes on me. I took it from Peter and looked at it. It was a woodden sword. Then someone grabbed it out of my hands. Iooked up and saw Vanitas.

"Vanitas give that back!" I said in a low gowl and i summond my keyblade

"Oh this peice of junk?" He said then he broke it in half which made me charge after him. But quickly he dissapperd. I walked over to the sword and picked it up.

"Aqua!" Sora yelled. I looked at him then up and i saw Vanitas about to attack. I was about to fall to the floor but Sora caught me.

***Sora's POV* **

"Aqua!" I yelled. But she didnt wake up. I looke up at the masked guy. I went after him but he dodged my attack and when he tried attacking me i dodged his attack.

"Impressive." He said then i went after him again and knocked the breath out of him. I looked at Aqua and tried to wake her up. I scoped her up in my arms and started walking. But i was shocked to see that the guy was still alive.

"Hmmp. Good.. I'll let you live..for now get stronger for me okay?" He said then he left.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"That was Vanitas..He is trying to kill Aqua and her friends." Peter answered. I looked down in my arms. *Aqua please be alright..I remember meeting you for the first time..I remember seeing how beautiful you are and you big blue eyes. And i remember you were so kind to both me and Riku.*

"Lets get going." I said. We started walking but Peter stopped

"What is it?" I asked. Then i looked and ran. A bomb almost hit us.

"Sora we have to go over there and fight!" Peter said

"What about Aqua?" I said looking down at her.

"Just set her over there. By that tree." He said i set her down gently and she was sitting but her back against the tree. Then Peter wistled and Tinker Bell came and gave us pixie dust. We started flying over to the boat where the bombs were coming from.

***Aqua's POV***

"Ven?" I started walking into the dark. I looked and saw him. The love of my life. I went in his arms and hugged him. But then the room turned into light. I looked up at him again but i saw a diffrent face. It was Sora. I jolted up and found myself at a tree.

"Sora? Donald, Gofy?" I looked around and saw heartless. I jumped up and started attacking them. It was too many so i ran away. Then i found a fairy. She went around me and then she started flying off. I tried going after her but she went over an edge. I didnt relize it but i was flying. I looked down and i started flying with her until i caught up with Sora and everyone they were fighting off heartless then i jumped in. When I came a smile came on Sora's face. It looked like her saw an angel. I couldnt help but smile back.


	5. Saved by Sora

_**~So Peter Pan doesn't know where Ven is. I miss him so much..on the other hand i can fly now..And how weird i woke up at a tree and i met a little Fairy named Tinker Bell...she's so adorible. Sora, Donald, Gofy and Peter are fighting heartless right now so i have to end this quickly..I might contuine this later..Nah~**_

***Aqua's POV***

"Sora!" I yelled as he was trown over board. *He can fly right?* I thouight as i ran to the edge and looked over. But i saw him fall into the water with his eyes closed. *I think im gonna die i just felt the water touch my skin and i cant move to do anything about it.* Sora thought. I jumped in and saw him. He was lower than i was so i swam down and grabed him hand..And weird my hand fit perfect in his hand. But i didnt have time to think about that i started swimming up and i saw heartless. I looked around and used magic to send him on top of the boat. I turned around and started fighting heartless..But i started..running out of breath. I started to panic and then i started swimming up. But as soon as i got alittle breath something pulled me back down.

***Sora's POV***

*Im alive?* i thought as i started opening my eyes.

"Sora!" Donald said as he hugged me.

"Hey..Wheres Aqua?" I asked as Gofy finished the last heartless.

"Oh no she's still in the water!" Peter said as he looked over the edge.

"I cant see her she must be drowning." Peter said as soon as i heard that something made me jump in the water for her. I saw her fighting heartless then she stopped..im guessing cause she ran out of breath. I swam as fast as i could then i grabbed her and saw up with heartless chasing me. When we reached the top i flew up to the boat.

"Sora you did it!" Gofy said.

***Aqua's POV* **

*Ven?* I thought as he turned around.

"Hello Aqua." Ven said

"Ven its you!" I said as i ran to him and hugged him. He hugged me back and it felt so good in his arms.

"Ive missed you." He said as he kissed me. I felt his soft lips on mine. When he was done he brushed my cheek.

"How did you go missing? and how are you?" I asked

"Im good. I got something for you." He ignored my first question but i didnt care. He held out his hand and it was a beauitful aqua blue choke neckalce.

"Happy late birthday." He said blushing.

"I love it Ven its beautifu." I took it then i kissed him.

"I have to go now Aqua. Good bye i love you." He said as he left somewhere.

"I love you too.." I whispered.

"Aqua!" I opened my eyes and saw everyone all around me. I got up and i looked it my hand and saw Ven's gift and smiled.

"Aqua you're alright!" Sora said.

"Thanks to you." I said as i ran up to him and hugged him. He blushed then hugged me back.

***Ven's POV* **

"Now what Namine? I gave her the necklace." I said as i faced a blond girl with a white dress.

"Now were able to watch her and im able to make her dreams everyonce in a while. Although it might be difficult." Namine said as she looked at me.

"Okay, and what about the boy? He's starting to get a connection to Aqua." I said as i felt anger grow in me.

"Dont worry im able to control him too. I thought what if evertime he starts thinking about Aqua his dreams will be about Kairi." She said

"Okay good." I said *If he doesn't stop all of that thinking about her stuff i'll make it so that he doesn't even reach his friends.* i thought.

***Sora's POV***

We were walking toward the gummy ship so we can continue our journey.

"Hey Sora i wanted to thank you again for saving me." Aqua said as she walked near me.

"No problem Aqua." I said sounding brave. Then she shocked me when she gave me a kiss on the cheek. She giggled then ran to Peter.

"Sora why is you face all red?" Gofy asked me. Aqua turned around then chuckled then turned back to Peter then she started talking to him.

"Umm I think i might be getting sick or something." I said but of course Donald had to use a cure spell on me and it did nothing. They all started laughing.

***Aqua's POV***

"So why did he run away?" Peter asked me.

"He didnt he got kidnaped..i think for me its sorta hard to believe since he has keyblade to proctect him." I said. I looked at my hand and the necklace was in it. Peter looked at it.

"Whos that from?" Peter said.

"Ven..he gave it to me for my birthday 2 days ago." I said sadly. But i faked a smile so they wouldnt know.

"Oh hey guys-" i cut off Peter.

"I dont want anyone to know okay? Please." I said hold Peters mouth shut. Everyone was looking at me and i smilied then looked back at Peter.

"Got it." he whispered back.


	6. Birthday gift with tears

_**~So i talked to Ven yesterday and he gave me a gift i havent put it on though..yet. And Sora saved me from drowning so i gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and he started blushing which made everyone laugh. And i was talking to Peter and he almost said "Hey guys it was Aqua's birthday 2 days ago so lets sing happy birthday!" Or something like that..but i didnt want him to cause then it would remind me of my birthday wish. And i know i've always heard those stories when you go with someone on a long journey you fall in love with someone..but im not falling in love with Sora...well im tring not to anyway...And who knows maybe he is suppost to be my happy ending..But when we were talking about Kairi eariler he seemed so happy just at her name...i dont wanna ruin his life...Speaking of that i grabed Soras hand and mine fit so perfectly in his hand..Hmm..~**_

***Aqua's POV***

We got to the gummy ship and we were saying by to Peter Pan and his crew.

"Goodbye everybody..i'll see you soon." I hugged Peter, and his crew, and Tinker Bell shook my finger. I giggled when she did that. When we were walking in the gummy ship Sora fell and i started laughing. He smiled and i put out my hand to him he took it and again i thought about it. *His hand is so perfect in mine.* He got up and made a gofy smile and i smilied too. We walked into his room.

"Aqua do you wanna sleep in my room since you have no where to sleep." He asked

"Sure." I said we walked to his bed and layed down. I was so tierd and i fell asleep right away.

***Sora's POV***

"Kairi" i said as i ran to her. I hugged her and she kissed me. I was shocked and i kissed her back. I saw Riku and i hugged him. I felt something on my shoulder but nothing was there. Kairi and Riku were fading away. I opened my eyes and saw Aquas hair on my sholder. i smiled and she turned and she was in my arms. I blushed and i was cuddling her. *Why am i doing this?* i thought.I couldnt sleep that night so i was just hugging Aqua. I loved how she felt in my arms it was alittle better than hugging Kairi. Then i had to go to the bathroom so i gently lifted her alittle to get my arms out and i walked to the bathroom.

***Aqua's POV***

*Where's Sora?* I thought as i opened my eyes. I got up and i saw him.

"Hey Sora." I said my eyes were sparkling because of him.

"Hey Aqua how did you sleep?" He asked me with an amazing smile.

"Good thanks. Im gonna go get ready." i said as i was walking to the bathroom i finished brushing my teeth and i was brushing my hair.

"If you wanna play it like a game well comeon comeon lets play, cause id rather waist my life pretending then have to forget you for one whole minute, they taped over you mouth scribled out the truth with their lies, you little spies.." I was singing. Sora heard me then walked in.

"You're a pretty good." He said with a smile.

"Thanks." I said. I finished brushing my hair then i looked at the necklace.

"Sora can you help me." I gave him then necklace then held up my hair. He put it on then it fit perfectly.

"Thanks Sora." I said looking at it. It reminded me of Ven.

"Wow Aqua thats beautiful just like.." He stoped then he was blushing. I looked at him then giggled.

"Thanks Sora..again." I said with a smile.

"Guys Heartless are attacking Cinderellas castle." Gofy said as we arrived. We all ran out the found Cinderella. She was about to be attacked but we jumped in and saved her.

"Hi Sora, Donald, Gofy, and oh Aqua." She said looking at me.

"Hey." I said. She ran somewhere and got a gift.

"Aqua this is for you birthday 3 days ago sorry its kinda late." She said handing it to me. Everyone was looking at me.

"Aqua it was your birthday?" Gofy asked me. I dropped the gift and started crying.

"Oh im sor-" I cut off cinderella.

"Its alright." I started running away.

"Wait Aqua!" Sora yelled. He tried running to me but heartless appeard so he started fighting them.

***Sora's POV* **

We finished the Heartless and we started looking around the castle.

"Cinderella does Aqua know the castle?" I asked

"Yes, very well she always comes and helps me out with heartless." She said.

"Oh.." I said. but i didnt stop looking. I could have sworn we walked around the castle five time but we didnt find her.

"Om my. Look!" Cinderella said pointing to the top floor. I looked up and saw Aqua being lifted off the floor my her neck.

"Aqua!" i yelled

_***Aqua's POV Flashback***_

I was in a corner crying my eyes out. When she gave me the gift it reminded me that im the reason Vens gone. I heard foot steps. I looked up and saw a guy in a black coat. I jumped up and summond my keyblade. We started fighting and he knock the wind out of me. When i got it back he grabbed my neck and he was choking me. He lefted me off my feet the i heard

"Aqua!"

***Sora's POV***

The onlything i was able to do was watch. I saw her feet moving..then they stopped. He left her go and she was falling. I caught her then looked up at the man that dissappeard into a dark portal. I looked at Aqua and she wasnt breathing. We walked to cinderella's room and set her on the bed. We watched and waited until she woke up.

"Aqua please be okay." I thought outloud.


	7. Ven attacked me?

_**~So earilier I woke up in Soras bed and got ready for the day...He heard me singing and helped me put on Vens gift. we got the cinderella's castle and she gave me a birthday gift and told everyone it was my birthday. It reminded of me making Ven dissappear. I was caught by someguy and he took my breath. He was about to kill me by dropping me and id fall but Sora caught me and now im unconsions.~**_

***Aqua's POV***

"Ven!" I said as i ran to him.

"Hi Aqua..How are you?" He asked me.

"Better now that you're here..you?" I asked then i kissed him.

"Same." He said.

"Aqua!" I heard Sora's voice then woke up.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You blacked out." Gofy said.I looked around and saw cinderella

"Im sorry about eariler.." Cinderella said. I hugged her

"Its okay.." I said. We walked outside and saw something fall out of the sky.

"That armor...Terra!" I said then started running to it. Everyone started running after me.

"Terra are you okay?" I asked when we finally got there.

"Aqua..." He said brushing my cheek. I turned to Sora.

"We have to help him inside the castle. Hes hurt." I said. Me and Sora were carrying them in. Then the guy that attacked me came.

"Sora take him inside i'll take care of this." I said Sora did as i said then ran inside. We started fighting then i got a huge cut on my arm. I attacked him and he blacked out...well thats what i thought..i went up to him and he jumped up. His hood came off and it looked like..

"Ven...?" I asked shocked.

"Who..?" he said then left. I just fell to my knees and i forgot about the pain in my arm.

"Aqua!" Terra said running to me.

"Ven.." I said. He just looked at me.

"Aqua you're hurt." Sora said.

"It's alright." I lied.

"I have to go." Terra said then he pushed the button on his arm and threw up his keyblade then left.

"Terra!" I yelled and got up and pushed my arm and i got on my armor. I threw up my keyblade and started running after Terra

"Aqua wait!" Sora yelled and grabbed my sholder. I streached out my arm and my keyblade apeared in my hand then i was out of my armor. And i was holding my arm where i was cut.

"Lets get the healed." He said then he yelled cure and i was feeling better.

"Aqua please may you stay here for the night?" Cinderella asked. I looked around then said

"Sure."

***Ven's POV***

"Namine..I have a feeling that boy has feelings for Aqua." I said.

"Mhmm..indeed..the only thing thats running through Sora's memories is Aqua." She said.

"Namine will i be able to distroy him if he tries to make a move on her?" I asked. Just thinking about it makes me wanna murrder him.

"No Ventus..if he is distroied the world with be unbalanced even with the princesses." She said.

"Okay.." *If he does im still gonna hurt him* i thought.

***Aqua's POV***

"Cinderella where are we going?" I asked as we followed her to the back. We got there and Sora and Gofy held the door opened for us.

"Dance Party!" She said

"Huh?" I asked

"Pair up!" She said. Me, Donald, and Gofy sat down.

"May i have this dance princess?" Sora asked Cinderella.

"Yes you may." She said grabbing his hand.

"Wow hes a good dancer." I whispered to Gofy.

"Ya Sora is a good dancer." He said. Then i stood up.

"Hey you know what would make this fun?" I asked.

"What?" Gofy asked.

"A piggie back ride." I said holding out my arms. He got up and turned around.

"Yay!" I said then i jumped on his back and he started walking inside. He walked until we reached the hall and there were carvings in the wall. i got off Gofy's back then i was looking at them

"Im gonna go with Donald." Gofy said.

"Okay.." I answered him. Then he left. I was looking at the carvings then i heard Sora's voice.

"Aqua?" He was looking for me. I turned around and he was right there like a few inches away from me

"Hey Sora.." I said.

"Hey do you wanna dance with me?" He asked me. We were both blushing.

"Sure." I said.


	8. My dance with Sora

_**~So earlier Terra stoped by hurt and we helped him and the man that choked me came and Wanted a rematch..i beat him but when his hood came off..it was...Ven..I dont know im still confused myself but, Then Gofy gave me a piggie back ride and he took me to the hall. there was a strange carving on the wall it was of a heart..i dont know i wasnt able to make it out so good since Sora asked me to dance with him...we were both blushing and i said sure.~**_

***Sora's POV***

I took her hand as we walked out. I felt myself blush, and she just looked at me with amazing eyes. We got to the doors and i held the door open for her. She walked through and i followed her. Cinderella watched us walk to the floor then she smiled.

"Sora..i dont know how to dance.." She whispered to me. I smiled then said

"Put one hand on my sholder and put another one in my hand. And i'll hold your waist and your hand." So she did and we were dancing. I looked down at her and i saw she was blushing. Then it was 12 o'clock.

"You should get rest Aqua." I told her then she nodded. She let go of my hand then left.

"Hey Cinderella do you think we could to a happy late birthday for Aqua tomorow?" I asked

"Oh Sora that would be perfect!" Cinderella said. So that night we got ready Donald got a blue cake and Gofy got her favorite ice cream.

"Gofy how do you know what ice cream she likes?" I asked him.

"We had some and she told me." It was one of those things that she did that made me like her..alittle.

***Aqua's POV***

That night i dreamed of Ven and me killing him..I couldnt stand it so i woke up. I looked over at the clock and it said 8:00 a.m. i got up and got ready for the day. I summond my keyblade and i just looked at it. Then something grabbed my sholder and i looked at the miror. It was Ven. I turned around and hugged him

"Hey Aqua." He said i started crying.

"Is..this a dream..?" i whispered with my face in his chest.

"No Aqua this is real. Ive missed you.." He said useing his fingers to brush throught my hair. I looked up and him.

"Ive missed you too." I said. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Ven i want you to meet-" He cut me off

"I cant and you cant tell anyone i was here okay? I love you bye." I blinked and then he was gone. I ran to the door.

"Hey Sora." I said He smiled and told me to follow him so i did.

"Suprise happy late birthday." Everyone said. I took a deep breath and Cinderella asked me

"Are you gonna puke? Or run away again?" I shook my head then said

"Thanks guys. But i think we should get moving if were ever gonna find our friends." I said then started walking to the gummy ship. But i stoped when i turned around and saw all of their sad faces.

I walked up to them.

"A few peices of cake and ice cream." They all were happy and they started eatting the ice cream. I looked around and thought about what Ven told me. *you cant tell anyone i was here okay.* Then i sighed. Sora and Gofy sat next to me and they put the frosting on my nose

"Sora! Gofy!" I yelled then they started running away i was chasing them. When Gofy fell it made Sora fall and i caught up to them and put cake all on their faces then laughed. I took out my camera

"Say cheese!" I said. Gofy was too busy laughing to hear what i said and Sora made a gofy smile and he held up two thumbs.

"Gofy!" Donald yelled. He got up and went to Donald. I sat down next to Sora and i took some frosting on my finger then i ate it.

"Geezz thanks Aqua." He said it with a smile

"You're welcome just be lucky that wasnt ice cream because then id be eating your whole face." I said then we started laughing

"Sora we havta go." Gofy said.

"Wait!" i said they both looked back at me.

"I wanna take a picture with you guys." So i was in the middle of them so i got frosting on the side of my face and we all smiled.

"Okay lets go!" I said starting to run to the gummy ship. I was the first to be in. We started wondering in space and i looked at my good luck charm and it was blinking.

"Terra.." I whispered. *Go to the keyblade grave yard* I heard his voice in my head. I ran up to the front and i took the wheel and made it go to the Keyblade Grave Yard. I ran out of the ship while everyone was following me. I saw Terra in his armor and i ran up to him. I hit my sholder so i would be in my armor too. I looked at what he was stareing at and i looked at Sora, Donald, and Gofy.

"Guys you need to stay back it could be dangerous for you guys since you dont have armor." They all nodded then i looked at Terra

"Are you ready?" I asked him. Sora was looking at me confused and Terra started running forward. He jumped up but the floor went up and hit him. Sora started running forward but i stoped him and i started running to Terra. Vanitas was infront of me and i hit him and he jumped back. I went to him but then he jumped up and i saw he was on alot of keyblades that went to Sora.

"Hes not gonna he able to handle it." I said as i ran after him. Sora and Donald and Gofy got in a fighting stants but i stood infront of them and they hit me.

"Aqua!" I heard Sora say before i hit the floor. My mask broke. Then the keyblades went after them again but Terra stood infront of them and it was making him fly up in the air. Repeatevly he was getting hit my Keyblades. Sora, Donald, and Gofy ran up to me and i grabbed my keyblade and held it up and yelled.

"Terra!" and a shield went around him. Everyone was looking up at it but it broke. I jumped up and saw it was Master Xehanort. He was holding Ven by his head and he froze him. And he droped him.

"Ven!" I yelled as i ran to him and caught him. I looked up and saw a heart moon.

"Kingdom hearts!" Sora yelled and everything started going away. I looked down at Ven and Vanitas grabed him then dissapeard. I fell and blacked out. The last thing i heard was

"Aqua!" and then footsteps. I didnt black out for that long. I opened my eyes and i looked around. I saw Terra i got up but i almost fell but Sora held me. I started walking to him.

"Cure!" I yelled and Terra was healed he got up and he looked at me i smilied then he was carring me to the gummy ship i was tierd and i fell asleep on the the sofa.

***Ven's POV* **

"Namine make tonight one of the nights where he dreams about Kairi she cant distract him right now." I said. She nodded and then she started thinking. She was making his dreams. Sora was on a island with Kairi and they were holding hands on the beach. Then Kairi turned into Aqua. Namine quickly opened her eyes.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"His feelings for her are too strong." She said. I thought about getting Kairi and getting her on Sora's journey.


	9. Kairi's coming

_**~Yesterday, i danced with Sora. It was amazing. Thats it im in love with him...well im in love with him and Ven..what am i gonna do? And yesterday faught Master Xehanort. In a way i felt like i wanted to hold back..but i didnt and it got me mad when he froze Ven and nearly killed him. Vanitas got him. Terra carried me back to the gummy ship apparently i fell alseep on the sofa..oh well~**_

***Aqua's POV***

I looked around and i saw that i fell asleep on the sofa. Then i looked on the floor and i saw Terra. He had no blanket and he looked cold. I couldnt move my legs cause they got hurt bad. So i crawled over to him with my blanket and i put it over him. And i sat next to him and watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful like he wasnt gonna hurt anyone. I smiled then i heard.

"Aqua.." I looked over and i saw Sora coming to sit next to me.

"What are you doing?" he whispered to me.

"Watching Terra sleep." I answered not taking my eyes off Terra.

"Aqua i wanted to thank you for yesterday..when then all of those keyblades were coming at us..i didnt know if we were gonna make it..but you stepped if front of us and you took the heat for us.."

"Oh no problem Sora..i could never let my friends get hurt..well..my friends..and you." I said with a smile

"Gee thanks." he said smiling back.

"Haha just kidding but..yeah..honestly i always put my friends before me..if anyof them were gone i dont know what i would do..thats like even when i was really hurt i pushed my body to the limit and caught Ven..because i love-" I stoped myself.

"Huh?" He asked me.

"Sora i cant lie to you..me and Ven are..um..together.." I said. I honestly didnt want to tell him because i liked him too.

"Oh.." Sora said looking kinda dissapointed.

"Um..yeah..so do you think Terra will be alright?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yeah he'll live..i guess.." Sora said. I looked in his eyes but he didnt look in mine.

"So Sora do you wanna give me more dancing classes later? Or help me with my keyblade?" I asked him.

"Nah, im not in the mood today." He said getting up.

"Sora, can you help me up please?" I asked him he streached out his hand and i took it and i started dancing with him.

"Sorry Sora i wanna dance with you." I said with a smile he smiled and we were dancing. Then Terra woke up.

"Whats going on here?" He asked as he looked at me and Sora. He scared us.

"Whoa!" i said then i fell and started laughing.

"Sora's teaching me how to dance." I said with a smile as Sora helped me up and i walked to the sofa.

"Goodmorinin' everybody." Gofy said as Donald walked behind him.

"Goodmorinin' Gofy and Donald. How are you guys?" I asked

"Good Sora we need you ever here for a sec." Donald said. Sora looked at me then walked away

***Ven's POV***

I went to Destiny's Island where Kairi was and i grabbed her

"Hey!" She yelled but we left and i took her to Radiant Garden. Where i waited for Aqua and that boy. I put Kairi to sleep so she wasnt moving so much.

"Aqua hurry." I whispered.

***Sora's POV***

"What's up?" I asked looking at Aqua.

"The Queen got ahold of us and said Kairi is at Radiant Garden. So i was thats where were going" Donald said I looked up at him and nodded. Just the thought of seeing Kairi made me happy. But then i thought of Aqua.

"Were here!" Donald yelled. We all ran off of the gummy ship and i saw Kairi laying on the floor.

"Kairi!" i said then i ran to her. Tears formed in my eyes and Aqua saw.

***Aqua's POV***

I dont know why but when i saw that it made me jelous. *Aqua im here go to Disney town.* I heard Ven's Voice then i started walking.

"Aqua where are you going?" Donald asked me then Sora looked up.

"Umm..i wanna look around." I said. Then i started walking around.

"Aqua!" Ven said as he put his arms around my waist.

"Ven." I turned around and hugged him.

***Sora's POV***

Kairi opened her eyes.

"Sora!" She said then hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Kairi im so glad you're okay. This is Terra." I pointed to Terra.

"Nice to meet you Kairi. Has anyone seen Aqua?" Terra asked

"She went walking around." Donald said.

"Oh Aqua's here?" Kairi said.

"Yeah." I said helping up Kairi.

"Man..that guy really did hurt me." Kairi said

"Wait..what guy?" Terra asked.

"Well he had a dirty blond hair with blue eyes, and he was in a black coat but he had something on his arm." Kairi said.

"We have to find Aqua!" Terra said. Just as he said that there was an explosion and a guy that looked like he had Aqua and Terra's armor left on a flying mechine that looked like Terra's but it was more of a skatebord type thing.

"Ven!" Terra yelled with a gowl then he ran to the explosion

"Ven if you did anything to Aqua you're dead." Terra whispered as we were running.


	10. Sora's kiss

_**~So Earlier, i woke up on the sofa and i told Sora that i was in love with Ven and he wasnt to happy about it...But we started dancing and Terra saw..We went to Radiant Garden and I went to see Ven. When i went and saw him he asked me if i could wait then he left. I waited awhile then i started leaving and a guy in a black coat stoped me...i tried attacking him but he threw a bomb at me and i blacked out and i was injured.~**_

***Sora's POV***

Me and Terra ran as fast as we can to find Aqua. We ran to a place, the sign said Disney Town. We ran inside and we saw her laying on the floor.

"Aqua!" Terra yelled as Kairi, Donald, and Gofy finaly caught up. I didnt want Kairi to think I liked her so i layed low and i acted like i didnt care.

"Sora help me she isnt breathing." Terra said and i ran to her.

"Cure!" I yelled and she started breathing but she didnt wake up.

"Sora...what happened to her?" Kairi asked slowly walking up to her.

"Im not sure Kairi." I replied looking at Kairi

"I think her heart is in a battle between good..and evil, light...and darkness. She needs someone to show her to the light." Terra said.

"Terra i think i might be able to help." Kairi said grabbing Aqua's hand. She closed her eyes and then a light flashed through Aqua and she opened her eyes.

***Aqua's POV***

"Aqua!" Terra yelled as he hugged me.

"Terra.." I said as i hugged him back. He helped me up and i almost fell but Terra got me.

"My legs hurt. "I said and Gofy came to me and turned around.

"Thanks Gofy." I said as i got on his back and i kissed him on the cheek.

"Gowsh thanks Aqua." He said. I smiled then rested my head on his back. He walked me back to the gummy ship and Sora and Kairi were gone.

"Wheres Kairi and Sora?" I asked

"They were checking out this place." Donald said.

"Oh.." I said. I layed on the sofa and everyone fell asleep. But me, i waiting for Sora. He walked in and i pretened to be asleep. I peeked my eye open and saw Kairi kiss him on the lips. *What the heck? Why did she have to freakin kiss him?* i thought. I didnt sleep at all that night because that was bothering me. When everyone was awake i layed on the sofa whatching everyone walk around. Gofy came up to me and saw my tierd eyes.

"Whats wrong?"

"Its nothing Gofy, not that much sleep..thats all." I said.

"Oh." He said then Sora ran in.

"We landed in Twilight Town." He said looking at me but i looked away. Me and Gofy got up and walked out.

"Whats up with her?" Sora said to himself. We walked around and i turned and saw Sora and Kairi holding hands.

"Do any of you guys wanna get ice cream with me? i know this great ice cream place and a good stop to enjoy it." I said looking around. No one wanted to go so i just went by myself.

"What will it be young lady?" The ice cream man asked.

"Sea salt please." I said

"How many?" He asked me

"One.." I said and he handed me it.

"Three sea salt ice creams please." I heard a boys voice. I turned around and saw a two guys and a girl.

"Hey im Hayner, and this is Pence, and Olette." Hayner said

"Im Aqua. Nice to meet you all." I said

"Hey Aqua do you wanna eat ice cream with use on the clock tower?" Olette asked me.

"Sure." I said with a smile. We went and ate ice cream.

"Aqua what are you stareing at?" Pence asked me.

"Nothing just, how beautiful this is.." I said sadly then a giant heartless appeard.

"Stay behind me." I said as i summond my keyblade and started attacking it.

"Were gonna go get help." They said they they ran away.

***Sora's POV***

*I cant believe im holding Kairi's hand." I thought. Then three kids came running to us.

"Please you need to help some black things are on top of the tower!"

"We have to go." Gofy said. We started running to the top of the tower and we saw Aqua fighting a giant heartless. But something was wrong she was slowing down and her eyes started closing.

"Oh no shes about to go to sleep!" Gofy said and Aqua fell off the edge of the tower. She fell and we couldnt do anything.

"Aqua!" Terra yelled and he was about to slap his arm but that guy in the armor came up.

"Dont worry Terra. I'll take care of my girlfriend." He said then he left. That made anger grow in me. *_I'll take care of my girlfriend.*_

"Sora we have to go!" Terra said as he finished the heartless. We passed Destinys Island.

"Donald can we stop here?" I asked.

"Why?" Kairi and Donald asked.

"Its too dangerous for Kairi." I said looking at her.

"No it isnt." She said then i looked at Donald and he mouthed me okay. We stopped and Kairi ran off without saying goodbye. Terra put a hand on my sholder.

"Sora we have to go." He said then i went back inside.

"So..That guy is Aqua's.." I couldnt say it.

"Yeah..Ven. They kissed on the night of Aquas birthday and they told eachother they were in love. But then Ven became obbsesed with her." Terra said.

"Oh.." I said. I thought about them kissing. I pictured that i was the face she was kissing and i smiled.


	11. My battle, your battle, our battle

_**~So yesterday I went home and Sora and Kairi walked in KISSING! I thought my eyes were lying to me because i didnt want to believe it. I didnt get that much sleep that night and i was so tierd..And the next day i went to have ice cream(Alone) But i met new friends and we ate on the clock tower. Heartless appered and my friends got help. I saw Sora and everyone but i started falling asleep. I fell off but i felt myself being caught.~**_

***Aqua's POV* **

I opened my eyes and i saw Ven.

"Ven!..whats happening?" I asked looking around i was in a cage.

"Aqua its alright...you're in Castle Oblivion." Ven answered.

"Well if everything is alright why am i in a cage?" I asked Ven.

"Because you and Kairi over there." I looked back at her and saw she was asleep.

"Are important to Sora. And you two will bring Sora here."  
"Why do you want Sora?" I asked holding on to Kairi.

"I dont want him. The organization does they want his heart."

"And you're gonna let them have it?" I asked him with sad eyes.

"Yes."

"Ven you monster!" I yelled at him.

"Aqua he was gonna make a move on you soon. I wouldnt want that to happen." He said looking into my eyes i looked away and began to cry. Ven left and Kairi started waking up.

"Kairi you're okay." I said hugging her.

"Yeah thanks to you." She said getting up. I got up too.

"We need to get out of here." She said.

"Leave that to me." I said then i used my keyblade to unlock the cage. We ran out but we ran into a room with 13 tall chairs in it. I looked up and saw 13 guys..and one of them was Ven.

"Run!" I said then we ran out

"Stop them!" I heard. We ran out side and we looked around. There was no way out. Then those guys ran outside. I took my keyblade out and i pushed my arm so my armor was on and Kairi stood behind me. I ran to them with my keyblade held infront of me. I tried attacking one guy with red hair, and green eyes but he was too quick. He hit me and i flew back. My vision started going out and i looked up and saw a guy that looked familair. He ran to me and asked.

"Aqua are you okay?" I looked at Kairi and she yelled.

"Riku!" She hugged him and he helped me up.

"You've grown up so much...Do you think we'll be able to take them?" I asked.

"Honestly no.." He said as he went foward and tried attacking that guy and he did. I went after Ven but i missed him and i was trown to a wall. I looked up and saw Riku hurt. I looked down at my good luck charm.

"Terra..Lend me your strength."

***Terra's POV***

I looked down and saw my charm blinking then i heard. *Terra lend me you strenght.* I looked at Sora and he asked

"What is it doing?"

"Aqua she needs my strenght..shes in a battle." I said

"Well okay im gonna let her use my strenght too." He said. Then he touched the charm and we both fell.

"Sora Terra!" Donald yelled.

"We're okay just alittle weak." I said.

"That will help Aqua.." Sora whispered.

"Well do you know where they are?" Gofy asked.

"Castle Oblivion." Sora said.

***Aqua's POV***

My charm started glowing then my keyblade. I got up and started taking out the people one-by-one.

"That's Sora's combos." Riku whispered to Kairi. I finished up the guys and i passed out. My keyblade stoped glowing and almost fell but Riku caught me.

"What now?" Kairi asked.

"We have to just walk." He relpied but then Ven got up.

"You arent getting out that easy." He said.

***Sora's POV***

I started getting my strength back and so did Terra.

"We're here!" Donald yelled as he ran out the door. We ran around and we saw Riku fighting someone.

"Riku!"

"Ven!" me and Terra yelled at the same time. I looked around and saw Kairi holding on to Aqua she was unconsious. But she started waking up.

"Aqua!" I yelled as she got up. She almost fell but she got up. Then she ran to Riku and she attacked Ven. But he looked at me.

"Sora..why dont you come join us?" Ven asked as he got Kairi. Aqua ran to me and whispered

"Sora sorry about this but its the only thing i can do to help Kairi." I looked at her confused. Then she kissed me on the lips. While we were kissing i looked over and saw Ven let go of Kairi and he came over where we were. He punched Aqua which made her fall and she couldnt get back up. He was about to hurt her with his keyblade but i used my keyblade to stop him. He looked up at me and an evil smile flew across his face.


	12. My fairytale ending

_**~So ealier I was in a cage with Kairi and we escaped. We met up with RIku and I was almost killed until i asked for Terra's strength but i got his and Sora's...I faught All of the Organization people but when i fell to my knees Ven got up...I passed out but i heard Sora and Terras vocie I got up and Ven got Kairi and i kissed Sora...it was awsome. His lips were so gentle, soft..and amazing.~**_

***Aqua's POV***

I opened my eyes and i saw Sora, Terra, Donald, Gofy, Kairi, and Riku tied up.

"No!" i yelled. I saw Sora look at me.

"Shut up!" Ven said. Then he got me and He was about to walk away.

"You'll never find her again." Ven said.

"We'll see about that." Sora said and Ven stoped and droped me. I started crying and Sora looked eager to come and help me.

"What?" Ven said

"We all are with Aqua. We all have a bond. We dont have charms but we do have hearts that conncet us." Sora said as tears filled his eyes. Ven was about to stab Sora but i stabed Ven before he could. He fell and dissappered and i fell and rested. When i opened my eyes i saw i was on a island. I got up and saw Sora and everyone race to me. They all hugged me and i felt safe.

"What happened?" I asked.

"When you passed out Namine came and got us out and brought us to Destinys Island." Terra said. I looked around and rememberd Ven.

"Well...my wish came true..." I whispered sadly while everyone was happy. It was the afternoon and we all celebrated. I walked to the water and sat down. I closed my eyes and pictured Ven. Then the picture started to fade away and it turned into Sora. I kept my eyes close and i was smileing.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked me and he sat down near me. He had his hand on mine.

"Nothing.." I said getting up.

"Somethings bothering you.." Sora said looking at me.

"Nothing its just me and Terra have to be leaving soon..and I hardly doubt we'll ever come to this world its just too far..and i was thinking...This is goodbye?" I said with a tear running down my face. Sora kissed me.

"Aqua, we have a specail bond in our hearts..nothing can keep us parted for too long..And anyways i love yo-" He was cut off by Terra.

"Aqua we need to go." I looked at Terra then Sora. I kissed him.

"Sora i love you." I said looking into his eyes.

"I love you too Aqua." He said with tears forming in his eyes. I walked over to Terra and we both hit our sholders and looked back.

"Goodbye everyone..I promise ill see you soon somehow." I said then we left. Ever since that day i thought of Sora..*I'll never forget him..I love him..* I thought on our way home.. When we did i would always look out my window and i hoped Sora would be there..but he wasnt not until my next birthday. He gave me a ring.

"Aqua would you take this to promise to be mine forever?" I started crying and nodded. Kairi met some guy named Hayner and got with him. We had a happy ending. *This is my fairytale ending.* I thought as i looked at the stars on the beach with Sora.


End file.
